Fireflies
by AidenHatterMoon
Summary: My first song fic. Constructive criticism is sought and appreciated. Purely Fluf and Flemslash just so you know. I own nothing except the OC  : Enjoy.


Such a quiet evening at the Franco residence, much like the day itself had been. However it was not silence that lingered but a soft murmur of the cool October breeze brushing against surfaces and the running water from the sink where Ginny stood washing dishes. No crazed deadlines to meet for Kayle, No two-a-day Quittage practices for Ginny. It was a rare Thursday the two lovers had together to ignore the quick pace of life and simply be.

Though they had lived in the log, castle like home for about three years, all their surroundings seemed to change starting the moment they woke at dawn; changed not in appearance but in its overall ambiance. The air felt lighter, space seemed more open, and every ray of sunshine that shone through the open windows seemed much more than bright. It was as if the light seeped into the walls and filled each room with happiness even with the anniversary of the war looming closer.

With Kayle's hand in hers, Ginny abandoned all responsibilities for a day of romance and love making, cuddling and book reading, Adventure walking and rock skipping and alas a home cooked dinner made from a recipe Kayle learned from her Grandmother. In her own mind, Ginny summed it all up as the most content she had felt in years.

Stealing a glance to her right she found her wife sitting at the square kitchen table, gazing out of the open window in a daze as Dusk subtly approached. Giggling inwardly, she resumed her cleaning.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She asked hummed.

A moment passed then she smiled still staring out into the darkening skies. "It's nothing, just a Novelist's babble."

Ginny nodded to herself and turned off the water. Drying her hands with a small towel she walked over and wrapped her arms around Kayle's neck from behind.

"You're my Novelist and your babble intrigues me." Ginny whispered. Her lover sighed and leaned back into the embrace.

"With all that's happened, all the dark and all the evil, all the loss, pain and destruction we've seen, I still can't bring myself to hate. Hate the night, Hate the silence, or hate certain colors or other reminders of the war. I can only think of the great joys that still remain in my life, that I have a life to enjoy. A life to appreciate the simplest of things we tend to look over every day and fail to acknowledge how spectacular they are. I see that I am truly blessed because I have one of the biggest joys of all in my life. You are mine and my heart aches with elation with that fact, you help me see what else there is to love about this world."

Stunned by the intensity of her words and greatly flattered, Ginny was silent. What do you say to a proclamation like that? And just as soon as she was set back, she was filled with overwhelming warmth.

The heart of the Mexican American Ginny held in her arms was truly one of gold. Her of all people should be faded and torn by what the war had cost her yet she still stood in good faith.

"On the contrary… I believe it is you who is my greatest joy. I help you see clearer what you've already discovered, but without you I would have gone seeing things in a dimmer, less glorious light. You helped me open my eyes."

The grin that spread across the brunet's lips was one that melted the Chaser's heart.

Kayle reached up to take Ginny's hands in her own. "You see that, just over there by the Oak?"

_You would not believe your eyes_

_If ten million fireflies_

_Lit up the world as I fell asleep_

Ginny looked up to see a hand full of off key blinking lights floating in the air. "The fireflies?"

"Hmm, more than just fireflies love. They are the epitome of innocence and imagination. They cause no harm, seek no vengeance and gather where magic dwells in high quantities."

"Is that so? I thought they were around just so you could catch them." Kayle chuckled.

"Well that too."

_Cause they'd fill the open air_

_And leave teardrops everywhere_

_You'd think me rude_

_But I would just stand and stair_

Kayle stood from her chair and turned to her wife with a new glint in her eyes. "Come on, let's go catch a few."

"Catching fireflies." Ginny giggled. "I never would put it past you even at your age." She smiled. Sometimes Kayle had such a childlike way about her that the red head found amusing and at times utterly refreshing. Her eyes were always open in wonder to the universe. Ginny grabbed a glass jar from the cabinet and took Kayle's outstretched hand.

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay_

_Awake when I'm asleep_

_Cause everything is never as it seems_

Hand in hand they walked through the grass towards the mass of lights that seemed to have grown in size a bit. Together they took turns with the jar, capturing fireflies and losing them. They laughed and chased each other, stirring the bugs around to where it almost became a dance. Lost in their own playfulness, neither girl noticed that in only a few minutes time the number of fireflies nearly tripled in size until the jar they came prepared with was full.

Kayle stopped and looked around her in awe. "Ginny… look there must be thousands of them."

Ginny too stood in astonishment at the mass of twinkling lights around them. "Have you ever seen this many at once?" she muttered.

"No I can't say that I have." Kayle smiled and looked over at her lover. Again she stretched out her hand and this time when the red head took it, she twirled them around and danced to the wind in the trees and the chirping of the crickets.

_Cause I get a thousand hugs_

_From ten thousand lightning bugs_

_As they try to teach me how to dance_

_A fox trot above my head_

_A sock hop beneath my bead_

_A disco ball is just hanging by a thread_

It boggled Ginny's mind how so many of these creatures would accumulate in one area. Then she snapped at something Kayle had said earlier.

"_They cause no harm, seek no vengeance and gather where magic dwells in high quantities…"_

As she spun back into Kayle's arms she voiced her thoughts. "If fireflies gather where high quantities of magic dwell then why is it I've never seen them like this on the grounds at Hogwarts?"

"I dunno love. I can't answer that question, though there are many different kinds of magic. You have to remember that too." And with a quick kiss they were spinning again. Ginny couldn't help but laugh aloud.

Different kinds of magic? The only different kinds of magic she was aware of was good and evil. Words from another wise friend echoed in her mind.

"_Love is its own kind of magic Ginny. In the muggle world they often use the saying 'love is the closest thing that we have to magic' because it is in fact true. Magic comes from within; it's tied to our emotions and who we are. Love is very much like magic."_

Hermione spoke those words not an hour before going to battle. It was love that she fought for, and it was love that saved her.

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay_

_Awake when I'm asleep_

_Cause everything is never as it seems_

So taken, so amazed by this revelation, Ginny brought them to a stop and just stared into her wife's caring chocolate brown eyes. Kayle was held on her highest pedestal and no one held a flame closer to her heart. She was the only reason Ginny's life a purpose and she knew that Kayle felt near the same way if not more but this. This was proof of the magnitude for which they felt for each other. To have a love this strong…

It was one of the greatest joys. Looking in Kayle's eyes, Ginny knew she had come to the same conclusion.

_To ten million fireflies_

_I'm weird cause I hate good byes_

_I got misty eyes as they said farewell_

At that moment the fireflies did the most peculiar thing; they froze in place as if stunned. Slowly they began to spiral upward above their heads as if reaching towards the heavens and a bright green light descended around them. Ginny reached out and the light was warm to the touch but not enough to burn. It filled her body with such electricity that made her feel more alive than ever before. The light circled them three times before retreating, causing the fireflies to scatter.

_But I'll know where several are_

_If my dreams get real bizarre_

_Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar_

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay_

_Awake when I'm asleep_

_Cause everything is never as it seems_

_(when I fall asleep)_

Dozen after dozen the lightning bugs began to disappear into the darkness until only the kitchen light was glowing in the distance.

Kayle's soft eyes met Ginny's once more. "I don't think Aphrodite herself has ever seen something so breathtaking."

Ginny pulled her close and kissed her with such a gentle intensity that Kayle's head began to spin. The brunet chuckled when they parted.

"I love you too, Gin."

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet earth turns slowly_

They made their way back home again hand in hand now with eyes, hearts and minds wide open and while they laid in bed wrapped in each other's arms as they drifted off to sleep, a jar sat on their bedside table, casting a show of shadows that danced around their walls. No longer would they dream of what they would have or could have, they would dream of nothing more than what they Did have; Simple joys of their lives, the lives they had to enjoy, and the love that made magic itself acknowledge the something simple.

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay_

_Awake when I'm asleep_

_Because my dreams are bursting at the seems_


End file.
